


The Painting

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dela Eden, King Adinath, Knights of Naren books, Naren History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: The King of Naren speaks to his sister while posing for a painting.





	The Painting

King Adinath looked forward as he posed in a stately manner. He held his head up towards the light so that the artist could catch his features well.

His sister stood off to the side. “You’re starting to slouch again.”

His ear twitched, “Perhaps you’d like to take my place then? You know I have no love of posing for paintings, Dela Eden.”

“I’m not the king, nor do I wish to be. The people have been asking for the painting in the commoner’s hall to be updated for the past five years, and I do believe it’s a small request considering how much you’ve changed since you were a teenager. Not only that but after this one is done, it can be used to make others to send as gifts to our loyal provinces. Then you won’t have to sit for another painting for another ten years,” Dela Eden replied.

The King frowned. “I suppose it’s best to get it done now. After the baby is born, I expect I’ll be shirking many of my duties just to spend time with my child. Especially non-essential things such as posing for paintings.”

“Cully told me to be ready to take over a few things for a bit. Have you spoken to him about the succession being changed?”

“Yes, and he’s relieved. I can’t say I blame him. When I was a child I thought being the king would be easy, but here I am dealing with an uprising in the eastern provinces and being scolded about slouching.”

Dela Eden grinned, “You’re doing it again, by the way. Stand up straight.”

He shifted and raised his head again. “Is it almost done?”

Dela Eden peeked at the artist’s work, and glanced at the artist, “Well?”

The artist nodded, “A few more minutes. I want to refine the sketch just a little more after I’ll be able to work without the King modeling.”

Dela Eden looked back to her brother, “You heard him. A few more minutes, then you’ll be free to run off and hide in your room with Sana.”

King Adinath laughed, “I wish! Unfortunately, I think I’m running too close to my meeting with Cully, and he never is very happy when I’m late. Rowan should be joining us today. The guards have arrested someone of interest and I’m eager to know how the interrogation went.”

“Another assassin?”

The King nodded, “Luckily, Rowan catches them before they get too far in their plans. I am considering increasing security around the castle though, especially with the baby coming soon.”

“That would be a good idea. I’ll keep my informants on alert as well. If they hear anything, I’ll make sure Rowan is the first to know.”

“Thank you, Dela Eden.” King Adinath replied, visibly relaxing.

“Tsk, no slouching now. You’re almost done.”


End file.
